This invention pertains to a metallic board and more specifically to a board which is suitable for use in manufacturing a blister package, and to a blister package which utilizes such a board.
Blister packages are well known in the art and generally comprise a supporting blister board to which a blister is adhered. Such a blister, together with the board, defines a space in which articles may be packaged and displayed. Such blister packages are widely used in connection with packaging and displaying various small items such as batteries and the like. The blisters are generally transparent. The blister board generally also includes an aperture by which such packages may be suspended from a rack for display and storage of such packages in stores.
The blisters conventionally are made of transparent material so that the items packaged in the blister packages can be seen and inspected by consumers. When a consumer wishes to access the article within the blister, after purchase, the blister is separated from the backing material. In some blister packages access is provided to the blister by scoring the board.
Conventionally, blister boards have used a metallic finish. Such metallic finishes have conventionally been made of a foil material which is laminated to a blister grade paper board material. Generally, such paper board material has a thickness in the range of 15 to 20 mils (0.015-0.020 inches).
The foil material is generally provided with decorative printing whereby the resulting blister package provides both useful information to a consumer and is more attractive for display purposes.
A disadvantage of the prior art foil covered blister boards has been that the foil may not adhere well to the underlying paper board material. This may especially be true in situations of exposure of blister packages over a period of time to elevated temperatures and varying humidity conditions. Thus, the foil material does not provide an adequate holding strength to tear down the fibers of the backing board material, so that the foil and blister may separate from the backing board material. This leads to a degradation in the packaging, a loss of tamper resistance, and loss of a proper seal of the blister package.
It is therefore desired to provide an improved blister board material which will not delaminate and which therefore provides an improved backing board for a blister package.
It is also desired to provide an improved blister package wherein the foil material will not delaminate from the underlying board material.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the above-described prior art blister boards and blister packages by providing an improved blister board and blister package.
The improved blister board of the present invention comprises, in one form thereof, a paper blister grade board to which a metallized paper has been laminated. The nature of the laminated paper is such that it will bond integrally to the underlying paper blister grade board material whereby it will not readily delaminate from the underlying paper blister board material.
The present invention further comprises a blister package including a blister laminated to a backing board which comprises a layer of metallized paper and a layer of blister grade paper board material.
An advantage of the present invention is that the metallized paper will adhere well to the underlying blister grade board material. Another advantage of the present invention is that the blister package will not readily delaminate, despite exposure to varying temperatures and humidity levels over extended periods of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved blister board.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved blister package.